The Night of the I Wanna
by tronik
Summary: What if Niles considered getting her pills just across the street from his apartment?


**The Night of the 'I Wanna'**

Niles Crane was just about ready to die. This was the only word he could think of given his situation on this very hot night. Hot in every way imaginable. The summer heat was intolerable and the woman he's fantasized about for years asked to spend the night with him. And to pile onto the predicament the bloody woman was hot in looks and hot from the heat. To put the damned cherry on top they were having a conversation about sex and Daphne's apparent need for a 'roll in the hay'. He was wishing that she would either put him out of his misery by shooting him or doing him. He really preferred the second option but he'd take the first if he had to. Dear God, he loved her wildly but this was torture. His pain became worse the moment he saw her luscious lips around that strawberry and damnit! He wanted that strawberry to be him! If he wasn't so busy staring he would have broke down whining. It wasn't long after that she started talking something about heat and animals. Quite frankly, Niles couldn't pay attention if someone had dumped a glass of water on his head. When they both began to ponder about his oscillating fan and how they were going to have to share it. Niles couldn't understand how it was becoming of a sexual nature. A fan? He was snapped out of his stupor when Daphne realized she forgot her thyroid pills and she said she had to go back to get them.

"Do you have your health card?" Niles asked thankful that he could think clearly enough to ask.

"Yes." Daphne confirmed and walked to the sofa. "It's in me purse, why?"

"Let me take that." Niles requested and she gave it to him questioningly. "I'll take care of it. Don't go anywhere."

Daphne looked after Niles slightly confused as he left the room. Moments later he came back in the living room, making his way out of the front door in a hurry.

"Where are you going, Dr. Crane?" Daphne called after him.

"Oh, there's a drugstore right across the street." Niles stated as he was one foot out the door. "I'm going to get your prescription."

"But I have a bottle at your brother's." Daphne said.

"It's 20 minutes away." Niles rationalized. "You don't call me Dr. Crane because it sounds pretty."

Once Niles was gone Daphne looked out the window on the balcony of his apartment and had the feeling that she was lied to. There was no drugstore out there and it had to have been a bit of a drive away. Daphne walked back down the stairs to that wonderful spot in front of the blessed fan. Even as she was sitting the heat was becoming unbearable. Surely it would take him some time to arrive as she made the wise decision to rid her body of the robe. It felt so wonderful just to lie in her panties and feel the wisps of air over the bare skin. That was a relief. She sprawled her arms out over the back of the sofa, laid back and enjoyed the breeze. The fan was quite loud and that had to have been the reason she didn't seem to pay attention to Niles as he walked in the door.

Niles could only stand there rooted in the spot, his jaw dropped. His eyes were wide and resembled a poor fellow about ready to dive headlong into shell shocked. He couldn't even move to make a sound to warn her that he was there. Instead he stared thinking that he was never going to wash that robe ever again. He was also thinking that she was sincerely trying to kill him. Seriously, how could she not know that he wanted her, the way he looked at her at times? Damned clueless woman and her long legs and well toned belly. Her sweet coral lips from which her enchanting English accent spilt and the endless brown eyes. The thick brown hair wasn't so bad either. He was dying to know if she felt as soft as she looked. At this point he was torturing himself as he could feel himself slipping away in her sparkling eyes. He thought he was seeing things when she seemed to return his intense gaze and he realized that she was looking right at him. It startled him a bit.

"Pills?" Niles croaked as he held the bag out towards her unable to really move.

"That was quick." Daphne almost whispered as she walked over to him slightly embarrassed. "I didn't see a drugstore outside of the window."

"Otherside of the building." He managed to spit out despite a half naked Daphne standing close enough to him that she could touch him if she wanted. Oh, she wanted alright, but was it a good idea? Absolutely not! What if things became awkward? She did have to face him everyday. She was absolutely not making the first move. She wondered how long it would take for him to do it. Would he ever?

"Thank you." She took the bag away from him brushing her hands against his causing a chain reaction of movements. She couldn't help but lick her lips as Niles kept his wide eyes trained on them, licking his own in response. "Oh Dear God, Dr. Crane!"

It had him bowled over like a sack of potatoes when she grabbed his face with her hands and kissed him hard. And long. Try as he may but he could never get a kiss any sweeter and intense as the one before him. He was partially correct in his thoughts of her being soft but her lips were more malleable that he imagined. When she loosened her hold on him, her tongue came out to lick her lips accidentally grazing his in the process. It made the tiny hairs on the back of his neck stand up as he pulled her closer, her chest pressed against his own. Her whole body was with him, almost towering over him. The forbidden scent of Daphne Moon lingered and she was quickly clouding his senses. He had never begun to touch sensations and emotions as wild as this when he was with Maris. What the hell was he thinking when he married her when Daphne was somewhere out there in the wide world? If only he knew she existed.

It took him a few minutes to realize that Daphne was no longer kissing him as he opened his eyes to see her moving to the floor, sitting on her feet. She took Niles' hands pulling him down with her, he could observe her much better and that he enjoyed. They spoke no words as they feared that the mood may have been broken as fast as it came about. Niles saw a bit of a sparkle in her eyes and was so mesmerized by them that he didn't see her unclasp her bra. Only noticed it as she was removing it and his heart pounded in anticipation. She was gorgeous. Small but perky. To hell with describing her breasts in his head. He just wanted them. Her, he wanted all of her now. She knew that and just like their tango, Daphne was going to take care of him.

She leaned over him and began to unbutton the thin white shirt and removed it off his arms. He watched her as she bit the corner of her full reddened lips. Many things were revealed about her at that moment seeing as she was almost completely naked in front of him. Niles could see her pulse fluttering at the base of her neck and she was definitely turned on from the looks of the shallow breath that her chest displayed. When he saw her eyes glimmering with the heat and the mischief he was done for. Not wasting another second, Daphne launched herself at him, her body breaking out in delicious shivers as she felt his bare skin against hers. She needed to feel more as she sat on his leg, nipping at his neck. She pushed him back on the floor and straddled him as she undid his white pants, immediately noticed the bulge at his front.

Dear God, she wanted him bad and he sensed this as he reached down and tugged her black panties away. How he developed the strength to flip her over, he wasn't sure but she was on her back, her face flushed with desire and her hair strewn on the floor. Before anything went any further he just needed a taste. Niles wasn't quite sure how he could develop the need to taste one's skin. Not just anyone. Her. So help him, he longed to taste the salty sweetness of her skin so there he was, licking and kissing every square inch he could possibly reach. She arched into him with a moan as he devoured the sensitive skin of her breasts.

"Niles….." His name floated off her lips like melted honey as he moved down to her flat stomach, feeling the muscles there jump in anticipation. Her breathing began to quicken and her heart rate jumped when he nipped at the dip in her hipbone. He licked at her thighs as he moved her legs over his shoulders. The movement startled her out of her skin.

"Niles, what are you doing?" Daphne asked almost breathlessly but knew very well what he was going to do. "You don't have t-….Aah, God, Niles!"

Niles had heard of all the taboo fads of oral sex but Dear God he hadn't realized how potent it had been to give to Daphne. He loved the sweet taste of her and knowing that he was the one making her writhe in agonizing passion beneath him was so overpowering. As much as he would have loved to stay down there lapping at her clit all day he needed to give more.

"Oh God, Niles!" Daphne gasped as she pulled at his shoulders. "Please! Get up here now. I need you in me. Please. Now!"

He barely heard her as the blood rushed in his ears from his throbbing heartbeat but he moved up instantly, and then felt his world tilt as he opened his eyes to see Daphne looking down at him. When she sank down upon him they both gasped at the sensations clouding them. Daphne felt him hot and hard, deep within her tightly. He loved her warm wetness stretching around him. He knew he wasn't going to last very long. Lucky for him, neither was she. She moved above him as he thrust his hips upwards to meet her deeper. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and her toes curled as he made contact with a wonderful spot deep inside of her. It wasn't long but she began to feel the warmth in her belly spread throughout her body. Her inner muscles tightened to oblivion as he continued to bump every delightful spot in the perfect angle, bringing her closer and closer to the edge.

"Niles!" She gasped as she came apart above him and her muscles gripped, then fluttered tightly around him. He didn't stop. "Ooh, Dear Jesus!"

Her body pulsated for a few minutes like that as he continued thrusting to prolong the pleasure and he couldn't take it anymore. He was falling into ecstasy.

"Oh, Daphne!" He called out to her as he reached his own release inside of her.

Once they were both somewhat finished they laid there on the floor trying to catch their breath and still their hearts. Daphne's body was still not satiated as she moved against him again but Niles grabbed the flesh on her rear to hold her still. He swore he heard a rather disdainful moan fall from her lips. She knew she wouldn't have a night of unbridled passion such as this for a very long time so yes, she protested.

"Niles…" She called to him like a siren in that sultry bedroom voice that he never thought he'd ever hear. "Please?"

"Not yet." Niles' voice crackled in exhaustion all traces of awkward shyness gone as he brushed his fingers gently across her flushed cheek reading in her eyes only what was in his own. "I know. I just need us to get into bed. I'm getting a rather nasty case of carpet burns on my glutes."

Daphne chuckled as she weakly picked herself up and followed Niles up the stairs without a stitch of clothing on. There they picked up with the same fervour and passion until they were beyond exhausted. At that point Niles had fodder for fantasies that would last him for years to come as he knew that the both of them were not ready for anything beyond this night.

Even now as Niles held her in their suite at Bora Bora on a patio lounge overlooking the wild ocean he still thought of that moment and how bittersweet it seemed. Back then he honestly didn't believe that they would reach the moment that they were currently in. It was then that made them think twice about being without each other. They knew it was where they were meant to be.

THE END


End file.
